


酒酿吱呦

by irochan



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, fluff kkl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irochan/pseuds/irochan
Summary: 我就是有点无聊(≖_≖ )





	

酒酿吱呦  
‘会不会太少了？嘛····多倒点进去反正又没什么坏处’  
‘我回来了’在玄关处换鞋的光一却没有听到往常软绵绵的一句‘你回来了’  
‘tsuyo？tsuyo？该不会在睡觉吧？’  
光一去卧室看了一眼床上也没看到刚，之后便去向浴室走去。打开浴室门的光一就闻到一股浓郁的日本酒的味道，看了看浴室门旁边已经空空如也的瓶子，光一慢慢的往浴室里面走，便看到全身粉红刚浸泡在浴缸里面。因为泡的时间过长，使刚不得不微张开嘴呼吸空气。  
‘原来泡着睡着了啊呵呵’  
原本泡着日本酒晕乎乎睡着的刚被刺痛给痛醒，迷糊糊睁开的刚便看到全身赤裸的光一不知道什么时候也泡在浴缸里面。‘你还真是不小心，怎么会泡着澡就睡着了呢？’光一一边说着一边向刚缓缓移动着，手也慢慢的从脚掌滑向小腿接着大腿轻柔的抚摸着。‘嗯······’被摸到敏感处的刚身体颤抖了一下。然而光一却并没有因此而停止，反而更加变本加厉的进攻。光一看着还处在迷糊阶段的刚，心里面有一种想把刚关起来就这么养在水池里面，除了他自己谁也看不到刚，只能自己触碰刚。  
光一把头靠在刚的脖子处深深的吸了一口带着刚体温的空气，并在刚耳边轻咬着说‘tsuyo为什么你身上一股日本酒的味道？嗯？‘说着还轻舔了一下刚的耳垂，已经回过神来刚一边想把光一推开一边回答说‘之前看电视上说泡日本酒澡可以缓解身体疲劳感‘‘是么？那么tsuyo的疲劳缓解了，现在轮到缓解我的疲劳了’说这便一手扣着刚的头贴向自己，光一慢慢的舔舐着刚的下唇，而刚因为光一突如其来的吻而有些抗拒的挣扎起来，光一扣着刚的头更加用力的贴向自己，原本的舔舐也开始变得粗暴起来，舌头滑向刚的嘴唇缝隙，本来想要张口说话的刚正好给了光一便利，便纠缠着刚的舌头吸吮，原本有些抵触的刚也慢慢的把手缠住光一的脖子加深这个吻，一只手摸向刚白嫩嫩的腰部，而另一只手则握住刚的欲望慢慢的揉搓，感受着刚的欲望在自己手中慢慢变大。‘嗯·····光一····快点’已经动情的刚扭动着身子配合光一的滑动，光一不近不加快速度反而放慢滑动的速度，手指若有若无的划过铃口，惹得刚一颤一颤的，得不到发泄的刚就连说话已经变得带点哭腔。‘光一···快点···不要闹了好难受···光一’‘这样子就受不了了吗？看来tsuyo还是缺少锻炼啊，放心我会好好教给你的’说这便将自己的手指伸进刚的嘴巴里面，玩弄着滑嫩的舌头，看着刚被玩弄的表情光一身下的欲望又更膨胀了几分，把手指从刚的嘴巴里面抽出来手指带出来了银丝引得刚原本粉红的脸变得通红，光一把从刚嘴巴拿出来的手指放进自己的嘴巴里面一边吮吸着一边看着刚的眼睛说‘原来tsuyo的口水甜甜的’看到光一这么做的刚脸比刚才更加的通红，还没等刚来得及张口说话，光一便把一根指头戳向后穴，即使有唾液加水的润滑刚也感受到了疼痛，‘光一···痛···轻点轻点’光一吻了吻刚的嘴唇‘放轻松tsuyo，等一下会很舒服的’不知道是因为光一的声音还是因为酒香的诱导，刚也慢慢的放松下来，看到刚放松下来的光一又伸进去的一根手指扩张穴口。  
‘嗯····够了··光一进来···进来’已经动情的刚下意识的把腿缠绕在光一腰上并摩擦着。‘嗯···好胀····光一慢点慢点····嗯····’‘tsuyo里面好暖’说着这样话的光一一口气全部没入刚的小穴，没入的瞬间便加快插动，口与口的交缠使来不及吞咽的唾液流淌出来，随着光一抽插的加快时不时的触碰到刚的敏感点但却只是摩擦，使得刚不得不扭动腰身来让光一插到敏感点‘光一···再深一点···嗯·····就是那里····好舒服···’看到刚因动情而迷乱的神情光一却不仅不往深处抽查反而把欲望抽出来，原本欲望得不到缓解的刚不明所以的看着光一‘既然刚那么想要，就自己找敏感点做喽’说罢，光一便坐向浴缸的另一端眼神明摆着对刚示意让刚自己坐上来，借着真酒水的润滑，刚扶着光一欲望缓缓的沉下腰，在光一耳边带着哭腔说‘光一··真的好坏···嗯···好大···嗯‘啊······光一···太深了···光一···慢点光一·····’光一没等刚全部吞下欲望便双手用力把刚按下去，双手托着圆润的臀瓣上下抽查着，‘tsuyo不是觉得不够深么，现在如何？还满意么？嗯？’欲望猛的插到最深处又整根抽出来再狠狠的插到最深处，‘嗯····就是那里···光一····再用力点···快点····’  
浴池里面的酒水也随着晃动，一些酒水溅到刚的脸上嘴里使刚变得更加迷人，光一看到如此景象更加卖力的抽插着，同时因为体位的关系，刚胸前的果实正好在光一脸前，嘴巴着已经变得通红的果实，舌头围绕着周围舔吮，刚的欲望随着上下的抽插磨蹭光一的小腹，使刚紧紧的抱住光一欲望磨蹭小腹的力道也加重起来，光一知道刚要来了，手却摁住铃口不让刚发泄出来，‘tsuyo先偷跑可不是什么好孩子哦’说着对加重了对刚敏感点的攻击，‘够了····光一····放开手啊····光一···嗯·······’随着光一几次大力的抽插一股热流冲击到小穴里面，使得刚浑身一颤也跟着高潮射了出来，高潮过后的刚浑身瘫软的趴在光一的身上。‘tsuyo身上淡淡的酒香味道真的很好闻’说这还在脖子上面舔了一下，‘你说了很多遍了很啰嗦诶’‘是么？可是tsuyo被酒泡起来真的很诱人啊，你看浑身粉粉的感觉一口咬下去就会有糯糯的草莓汁流出来’说着就对刚的耳垂又吸又咬，手也跟着不老实的摸向胸前的果实打转，刚感受到光一还没抽出来的欲望又涨大了几分······‘喂！光一··你适可而止好不·····‘没等刚抗议完，光一便吻住唇瓣下半身也继续开始抽插运动········  
浴室里面的酒香好像比之前的味道更加迷人了。  
果然把日本酒放在浴室里面总会有惊喜  
By：堂本光一


End file.
